Walk Away
by vanillalovescnjonghyun
Summary: When he left, the other one stayed. [Complete]
1. Chapter 1

* * *

_**"Walk Away"**_

* * *

**_Walk away, walk away…_**

"He's leaving for Germany tomorrow, Aya," Shuusuke told me one night.

I almost dropped my cell phone when I heard what he said.

"He's what?"

He kindly repeated it for me.

"I said, Tezuka is leaving for Germany tomorrow. For treatment of his injury."

"Oh."

**_I saw you with your new girl just yesterday_**

**_And I feel that I must confess_**

"With Sachiko?"

"Yes, with his childhood friend Sachiko."

I felt tears forming in my eyes.

**_Even if it kills me to have to say_**

_**I must admit that I was impresse**d_

"What do you think of Sachiko, Shuusuke?"

He hesitated. "She's pretty, I guess."

"I know."

"But I like you better."

I forced a laugh. He laughed, too.

**_Is it called just showed-up affection_**

**_Got to commend you on your selection_**

"Honestly, Aya. You're more than a face."

"Yeah, but he likes her better."

I sounded bitter even to myself.

"Don't be sad, Aya."

I felt warm tears falling down on my cold cheeks. I walked up to my bedroom window and breathed in the cool evening breeze, while I poured out my heart to Fuji.

**_I can't explain this feeling_**

**_I think about it everyday_**

**_And even though we've moved on_**

**_It gets hard to walk away_**

"What did I do wrong, Shuusuke?"

Knowing me longer than Tezuka had ever known me, I knew Fuji knew the answers.

"You let him go, I guess."

I closed my eyes as the truth dawned on me.

"I did."

**_I guess I have to live my life from day to day_**

**_Hoping maybe you'll come back_**

"It was hard for me, you know."

I can almost taste my tears as I spoke those bitter words.

"I believe so, but letting him go made him think you gave up on him so easily."

My sadness turned to anger as I spoke my next words.

"But I saw them together! They're _always _together! When I turn my back and walk away, they always seem to find each other. I gave up because I didn't think I would ever give him all that she can offer."

**_And though I tell myself not to be afraid_**

**_To move on, but it seems I can't_**

"What she can offer? Have you ever thought about what _you_ can offer?"

With Fuji's words I started to realize how pathetic I had been.

"Why do you help me this way, Shuusuke?"

_**No other man has given me at**tention_

**_It ain't the same as your affection_**

"I told you before, didn't I? I love you."

A little throb shot through my heart. Was it aching or hoping?

"But if you really do, shouldn't you be pulling me away from him?"

**_Though I know I should be content_**

**_In the back of my mind I can't help but question_**

"Simple. Because you love him, not I."

"Shuusuke!"

**_Does he kiss me on the forehead before we play?_**

**_Show up on my doorstep with a bouquet?_**

**_Does he call me in the middle of the day_**

**_Just to say "Baby I love you"?_**

"That's the truth."

"Why then do you condemn me when I let him go, when you yourself have let me go?"

"That's a whole different story. I'm content to see you happy because I love you and with you, I'll accept what you love. Are you willing to do that for him, too? Knowing you, Aya, you're not. You're just pretending to have let him go when deep inside youknow you haven't."

**_Walk away, walk away…_**

"I'm… sorry, Shuusuke. I should have chosen you."

I heard him laugh on the other end of the line.

"Don't say that. You're giving me false hope."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

**_I can't explain this feeling _**

**_I think about it every day_**

**_And even though we've moved on_**

**_It gets so hard to walk away._**

There was silence in between us. It was comforting, talking to him like this.

He broke the silence.

"So, what do you plan to do now, Aya?"

**_I'm gonna remember you_**

**_You're gonna remember me_**

"I don't know."

"Follow him."

"What?"

"Follow him to Germany. Settle things between yourselves. Then decide whether you should let go or not."

**_I can't explain this feeling…_**

"Y-you sure about that?"

He laughed again.

"I sure am."

"O-okay."

"You should be sure, too."

**_I'm gonna remember you_**

**_You're gonna remember me_**

"Thank you, Shuusuke."

"Yeah. Take care of yourself, will you?"

"I will."

"Come back soon with a decision, okay? No matter what decision you take home to me, I'll always be here to hear it."

The tears were warmer now.

"Thank you so much, Shuusuke."

**_I'm gonna remember you_**

**_You're gonna remember me_**

"Wait for me, okay?"

"Sure thing."

He hung up the phone. I had a smile on my face.

_**Walk away, walk away**... _

* * *

_ **Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is not my property.**_

_** A/N: Credits go to the song "Walk Away" by Paula Deanda  
**_

_** That's where the idea of this whole fic came from.**_

_** Sachiko and Aya are my own characters. They're not from the PoT cast/characters.**_

_** Well, I hope you liked this little kinda angsty fic. Let me know what you think. This remains a oneshot unless someone suggests me otherwise. Okay?**_

_** Ja! - yoko no hime  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

_**"Walk Away"**_

* * *

_Chapter II_

* * *

I was in the airport, trying to catch the last plane flight to Germany for that day. I squeezed in through the restless crowd of hurrying people, finding a way to be with the man I loved.

I remember what Shuusuke told me the other day. He said I was not supposed to give up on Tezuka, for the mere fact that I accepted my love for him.

Sometimes, Shuushuke and his actions shock me. Two months ago, when I visited my cousin Momoshiro Takeshi at Seishun Gakuen, I met him and the rest of the tennis club. He caught me eye first, because of the immense play he showed me. I didn't think he did it intentionally, for I believe he didn't notice I was there at first.

Takeshi had told me much about him, but the one person he wouldn't stop talking about was his buchou, Tezuka Kunimitsu. Oh, and there was this O'chibi which he liked to call, too.

My first impression of this captain was a stoic, nonchalant one. He never did place an eye upon me at first, gave me no acknowledgment for my presence there. Until Takeshi mentioned about my tennis experience – that I had trained in Germany when I was twelve. That was when he took notice of me, and the rest, they say, was history.

And now, I'm going back to that same place where I had been three years ago, not to train, but to follow my heart's desire.

But I must admit that I was hesitant to follow him at first. Sachiko, his childhood friend from Okinawa, came back some weeks ago. Tezuka and I were "together" then, but when I saw them together, I was not too sure about what we have.

I tried to convince myself that what I saw was just sisterly-brotherly love; that that simple touch didn't mean much. But when he cancelled a date because he had to be with Sachiko, my affection started to be certain about my doubts.

Sachiko is a very pleasant young woman. Probably just the same age as I am, even Fuji thinks she's lovely. I heard that she modeled for a certain company once, but that's beyond the story.

Tezuka told me they had been friends since they were like four or five, when she had lived right next door to his house and before she had gone to Okinawa to stay with her parents. I heard he had been quite protective of her back then, because Sachiko had certain health problems. I never knew what those were, because Tezuka never told me.

As I have said, she was a very pleasant girl.. She always smiled at me when we bump into each other in malls or parks, and she would usually make an effort to try and talk to me during those times.

For those reasons, I knew I couldn't hate her, even if I knew I wanted to.

Some days later, when I started to really suspect Tezuka of cheating on me (like he ever would!), Fuji told me he loved me. I was really shocked, and turned him down, because Tezuka and I were still together then.

More to my surprise, he just flashed me his pleasant smile and said it was okay, and that he didn't really expect me to say yes.

"I just wanted you to know, because I can't keep it within my system any longer," I remember him saying.

I didn't tell Tezuka about it, feeling that it was just right because he didn't really tell me about him and Sachiko.

My cell phone rang, distracting me from my thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Aya? This is Shuusuke."

I smiled. Hadn't I just thought about him earlier? Funny.

"Oh, hi. What's up?"

I heard him laugh. He always seemed to do that nowadays.

"Nothing. You boarded the plane yet?"

"Nope, not yet. But I'm on my way there."

He was silent for a bit.

"Were you thinking about me?"

My heart jumped. How did he know? Is he psychic or something?

"W-what?!"

"Ha ha, I was just kidding, Aya."

Really. Fuji can get scary sometimes.

I was then walking and had reached the place where the plane was. I stopped walking.

"I have to get going now, Shuusuke."

I could almost see him nod at me.

"Well, then. I'll see you soon."

Tears were edging my eyes. Man, I hate crying!

"Yeah. Thank you, again, Shuusuke. Thank you so much. I wouldn't be here if not for you."

"Are you crying? Your voice is shaking."

He knew me very well. Better than Tezuka will ever do.

I gave a nervous laugh.

"I'm just scared. I don't know what will happen to me there."

Had he been there, I knew he would hug me. How I wished now that he was there.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine. Call me often, okay?"

I glanced at all the people who were now boarding the plane.

"I will, I will."

"Take care of yourself, Ayashi. And good luck."

I knew he was smiling.

"Take care, too, Shuusuke. And thank you."

"Okay."

"Okay."

I didn't really want to hung up. My fingers were trembling.

"Ayashi?"

He was still there.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

My heart skipped a beat. What is this?

"Um, yeah, I guess."

What was I saying? I feel embarrassed of myself.

He laughed.

"Kidding. Okay, go on now. Take care. Bye."

I knew he wasn't kidding. When Fuji says things, he means them.

"Bye."

And I felt that if things would go wrong in Germany, someone will be waiting for me. There would be someone who would catch me.

I felt satisfied. And happy. Though my knees were still shaking.

I boarded the plane.

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis._**

**_A/N: Okay so it took me three reviews to continue this. Now do your part. REVIEW. :P_**

**_PS. Next chap will include a "live" Tezuka, I promise! JA! - yoko no hime_**


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

"_**Walk Away"**_

* * *

_Chapter III_

* * *

I sat down on a seat right along the aisle, beside a pleasant old Japanese woman who had smiled at me the moment I stepped inside the plane. I covered my ears when the plane took off, for the sound had always irritated me. 

The old woman laughed at me when I did so.

"Is this your first time riding the plane, my dear?"

I shook my head.

"No. I just hate the sound of the plane engine when it takes off."

She nodded in agreement.

"Yes. Very harsh to the ears."

We were silent for a while, and I busied myself on the pamphlet Riyuzaki-san gave me. It was the brochure of the medical facility Tezuka would be going to. The old woman peered over my shoulder.

"Are you going to that place?"

My heart hastened up.

"Um, no. I'm going to visit… a friend… there."

She nodded again. She may have sensed the tension in our conversation because she never spoke to me again for the rest of the trip.

So I just slept.

I did not know how long the trip took but when the stewardess woke me up I was the only passenger inside the plane. I felt embarrassed and headed to the airport at once. I grabbed my luggage and met my mother in the waiting area.

She looked a little bit older than the last time I saw her. She was working as a diplomat in Germany and I think her job is stressing her out.

"Mom."

I gave her a hug. It felt really comforting.

"Hi, sweetie. I missed you."

I pulled back and saw tears edging her eyes.

"Mom! Don't cry. It's okay. _We're_ going to be okay."

You see, my mom and my dad got separated just last year, and then my mother took this job in Germany to get away. I was under her custody but when she left for Germany, I went to a boarding house near my school and lived there alone. Not until two months ago did I start living with my cousin Momoshiro Takeshi and his parents, under my mother's permission. She said she didn't want me living alone anymore. So she asked her sister, Takeshi's mom, to take me in. And she kindly did.

But now here I am, with my Mom, in Germany, wishing we could all be happy again. I felt a little guilty about my coming here, because I did not tell her my real purpose. I told her nothing of me and Tezuka and my following him. I told her I came here because I missed her, which was true, all the same.

She led me to car which was parked just outside the airport. We drove to the apartment where had been staying. It was a pretty little apartment – but it provided her with just everything she needed. Most of the decorations were pink and yellow – very Mom-ish.

She led me to a spare room adjacent to her own. The room, she said, was reserved especially for me, when I come to visit, or when I decide to live there with her. I didn't let her expound on the idea (or proposal to the very least) but told her I wanted to go out and take a tour of the city instead.

"Sweetie, I don't have much time. Maybe we could go on Sunday."

"Or maybe I could go on my own."

My mom would usually let me go alone to parties and places back in Japan – but this was no Japan. I saw her brows furrow in worry.

"I'll be okay, Mom. I have a map. And I know exactly where to go."

She examined me with her eyes, and after a deep sigh, she gave in.

"Okay. But you must be back before 5 o'clock. Call me. I'll pick you up."

"Sure."

I walked up to my room and got changed. I saw a phone there and felt an urge to call back home (in Japan). I dialed Takeshi's house's number.

"Hello, Momoshiro residence. How may I help you?"

I chuckled at the formality of his voice.

"Hey, Takeshi. It's me, Aya."

I assumed he was sleepy before he picked up the phone but when he heard my voice he suddenly perked up.

"A-Aya? Cousin! How are you? Are you in Germany yet?"

I laughed again. He can be sweet sometimes.

"Yes, Cousin. And I'm fine. Are you doing homework or something? You seem sleepy."

"Ah, yeah. It's Math. It's really boring, Aya-chan."

I saw Mom walk by my room and her mouth formed the question, "Who?"

I mouthed back, "Takeshi."

Her face brightened. "Tell him I said hi."

"Hey, Takeshi, Mom says hi."

I could almost see my cousin jump up in surprise.

"Auntie? Wow, tell her I said hi, too. It's been years since we last talked."

I turned my face back at my mother and pointed at the receiver, mouthing, "Takeshi says hi, too."

She smiled and nodded and walked away.

"Hey, you found Captain yet?"

I laughed.

"Fuji told you? He's pretty talkative, isn't he?"

"No, Fuji-sempai didn't say a thing. It's pretty obvious, Cousin. I know you only too well."

"Crap. Now I look like a jealous wife to you."

It was his turn to laugh.

"Don't worry. I didn't tell anybody. Good luck at finding him, Cousin. I hope you can settle your problems there."

Takeshi can be a real pain sometimes, but he's an overall nice person.

"Thanks, Cousin. Good luck on your homework, too. I hope you'll finish them on time."

I heard him yawn. It was probably very late there now.

"Takeshi, I have to get off now. Thank you again, Cousin."

He yawned again.

"That's nothing, Cousin. Come back quick, okay? Call me often."

"Sure thing."

"Goodb- Ah, I almost forgot. Echizen misses you." He laughed.

I laughed, too.

"Yah, and tell him I miss pinching his cheeks, too."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Bye."

I put down the phone and went out of the room to say goodbye to my mom. I found her in the living room, conversing with someone – a European man in black gorgeous tux.

He may have noticed me enter the room. He spoke in slow and rough English.

"She is?"

My Mom turned to me and smiled. She replied in English, too.

"She is my daughter, Ayashi."

"Hello. My name is Ayashi. I am pleased to meet you."

I didn't trust my English skills too well.

He nodded. "Ah, I see. You look very much alike, Mrs. Kimura."

My Mom beamed with pride.

"This is Mr. Becket, by the way, Aya. He is my boss."

Did I just see a spark of connection between their eyes? Geez.

I nodded.

"I'm sorry to disturb your conversation, Mom. But I need to get going."

"Go where?" Mr. Becket asked.

"She says she wants to tour the city. It's been years since she last came here."

Mr. Becket nodded.

"I'll drive you, then," he said to me.

A blush crept on my mom's cheeks.

"No, James! That would be asking too much. I'll take her myself."

"No, Karen (my mom's English name. Her Japanese name is Karin). It's alright."

My mom gave in before even asking me.

"Okay, James. Thank you."

James led me to his car parked outside my mom's apartment. He smiled and turned to me.

"Where would you like to go?"

My voice was barely a whisper.

"To Meildrich General Hospital, please."

**(A/N: Okay so I just invented the name of the hospital there!)**

Fortunately for me, James did not ask any further questions but just silently drove me there. I guess he was tensed, too, conversing with the daughter of his employee (or maybe something more). We reached the place in less than 15 minutes.

Before I got of the car, he handed me a book – a guide to speaking German for beginners. He smiled shyly.

"Arigatou," he said in a strange accent.

I smiled.

"Arigatou," I replied, giving him the formal traditional Japanese bow.

He drove off.

I faced the hospital, sighed, and entered it with a fast-racing heart.

I walked the lobbies of the different floors very carefully, searching for signs of the one I love. I squinted my eyes ever so often, not wanting to miss a thing, for _that_ thing might just lead me to him.

After hours of scurrying three floors of the medical establishment, I sat down on a bench outside an office, exhausted and hopeless.

_It was stupid of me to come_, I thought to myself. _I had no other information except for the name of the hospital. Am I this desperate?_

Just when I was about to close my eyes in defeat, the door of the office opened. My heart jumped as I turned around to face it.

The door revealed a familiar figure – a figure of the one I had purposely been looking for ever since my arrival here.

It was Tezuka. He looked at me with surprised eyes.

* * *

_**Disclaimer: You should know by now. I don't own PoT.**_

_**A/N: I did keep my promise, didn't I? Haha, sorry, sorry, I just didn't think it was the right time yet for Tezuka to do something here. Anyway, please continue reading this. Support PoT! Ja - yoko no hime**_


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

"_**Walk Away"**_

* * *

"A-Ayashi?"

I couldn't move from where I was seated. Back in James' car, I had rehearsed my lines inside my head – how I would scold him for leaving me behind, how I would tell him that I had missed him, how I would ask him about his trip, and so on. But right now, I couldn't twitch a nerve.

He regained composure first.

"Ayashi, what are you doing here?"

Maybe it was something in the nonchalance of his voice that made me angry. I had come all the way here to Germany and yet he would ask me this? How dense of him.

The next thing I remember, I was crying and shouting at him. My voice echoed in the empty lobby.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu! I came all the way here to Germany for you but you're asking me this! How d –"

His brows furrowed and he cupped his palm over my mouth to shut me up. I glared at him as I pushed his hand away.

Without further warning he grabbed my hand and led (it was actually more like a drag than anything) out of the hospital.

The Germans may have thought us weird and funny because of the strange language we were using and of the strange way we were acting. No one would even have a clue we were a couple or something. We looked like two figure-skaters doing a slide.

When we got out of the hospital, we walked silently to this beautiful café across the street. We sat down on a table in one of the corners, just beside the brick wall where many picture frames were hung. While Tezuka gave the waiter the orders, I mesmerized myself with those pictures, which in turn gave me nice at-home feeling.

When the coffee and the tea were brought to our table, he began.

"Ayashi, I need a serious answer. What are you doing here?"

I wet my lips with the steaming hot tea nervously. He drank a bit of his coffee.

"I… missed you, that's all."

He choked on his drink.

"You what?!"

I frowned.

"I have a right to miss you, _baka_, because I'm your girlfriend."

He brought down his cup.

"I haven't been away for less than a day."

I blushed. I know he did, too.

But I pushed the silly schoolgirl emotion aside.

"Tezuka, I really think we should settle everything between us now. I think this is the right time."

He pushed his glasses lightly with his index finger.

Taking that as I signal to start, I began.

"Tezuka, are we still together? I mean, really together?"

He fingered the rim of his cup lightly.

"You said it yourself, that you are my girlfriend."

"Yeah, but I need to hear it from you. Directly."

I waited. No answer.

At a table nearby, someone dropped a spoon. I bit my lip.

"Fuji told me he loves me," I said in barely a whisper.

I could feel his heavy gaze upon me now. I bowed my head. I felt the urge to continue the story.

"He told me that just a few weeks ago, when we were really in a bad state of our relationship. I was very confused then, and I rejected him. I guess it didn't really affect him that much, because he still stayed a good friend to me. In fact, he was the one who suggested that I follow you here to Germany."

His voice made me nervous.

"What are you trying to say?"

I looked up and met his eyes.

"What I'm trying to say is that… I don't really know if we're still together now because…

…you don't show me."

I was upset.

He looked away.

"Don't you remember that day you told me you loved me, Tezuka? That was the only time you did. And now I'm feeling like you didn't mean it after all."

I guess my voice was shaking because he looked at me with concerned eyes. I tried hard not to cry.

"Ayashi, I don't say things I don't mean."

"But you don't show me."

I was really upset at what the conversation was leading us to. I came here to ask him to resolve our problems but here we are, doing even more damage than we could take.

He frowned.

"I don't want to argue with you again, Aya. I'm tired."

"Why didn't you just say so? I'm tired of it, too."

His frown deepened.

"No, I mean I'm physically tired. Let's just continue this tomorrow. Give me your number, I'll pick you up."

I did, with a heavy heart.

He walked out of the cafeteria without another word.

I called my mom.

oooOooo

I called Shuusuke up that night. I was relieved when he picked up the phone himself.

"Hello, Fuji residence."

"Shuusuke?"

He paused.

"Aya? Oh, hi! How are you?"

"I'm fine…"

It must have been the weariness in my voice.

"No, you're not. Tell me what happened."

The next thing I knew, I was crying and pouring out my heart to him. He stayed silent all the while I had been talking.

Finally, when I was done, he spoke,

"Aya, don't give up just yet. You two will be able to get through with it."

"I'm not giving up on him, but it's him who's giving up on me," I said in a muffled tone. I dried my tears with the back of my hand.

"You say that, because you're giving up on yourself. All he needs is a little motivation."

"Motivation like what?"

"Motivation like you don't want him to give up. On you, and on your relationship."

I pondered on that for a little bit. Maybe he's right. I changed the subject.

"I haven't seen Sachiko yet, though. Maybe she stayed in the apartment or something."

He was silent for a while.

"Fuji?"

"Sachiko did not go to Germany. She's here in Japan."

My heart skipped a beat. She what?

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own PoT.**_

_**A/N: Wow! thanks to all who reviewed! You shocked me, actually. Hehe. I'll try to improve the story, I promise. Let me know what you guys think. Comments/Suggestions are very much welcome. Keep the reviews going! - yoko no hime**_


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

"_**Walk Away"**_

* * *

I remember what Shuusuke told me just a few hours ago. 

"Sachiko did not go to Germany. She's here in Japan."

I asked to hung up the phone immediately after that – I wanted to be alone. Luckily for me, Shuusuke is such a nice person and he understood. I remember never feeling so agitated in my life.

_**If Sachiko is in Japan, it means that Tezuka is here alone.** _Stupid logic. **_Of course he is!_**

But why did he tell me before that he was going to Germany with Sachiko? Did they suddenly had a change of mind, or did he do that just to make me jealous? I did not understand.

I stared out the open window of my room as I lied down on my bed, unable to sleep. The cold wind chilled me, but I didn't feel like standing up and closing the window. I felt weak.

Just then, my cell phone rang. I picked it up and stared in surprise.

**_Tezuka calling._**

So he's still awake, too.

I pressed the speaker on.

"Hello?"

"Ayashi, it's me. I called to say I'll pick you up at nine-thirty tomorrow."

I was silent despite myself.

"Don't be late," I finally said.

He hesitated.

"Look, if it's about what happened earlier, don't be too emotional about it. I had been honest. I was tired."

I bit my lip. "I know."

He may have sensed the tension in between us. He wasn't used to me saying one-liners.

"I… I'm sorry if I upset you, Aya. I really appreciate your coming here."

I smiled painfully. _Is that all I get for coming here? Appreciation? _

_Oh, well. Better than getting nothing at all._

"Okay."

I really didn't feel like talking much, yet I missed his voice so much.

"See you tomorrow, then, Aya."

"Yeah."

I waited for his last statement before saying goodbye.

"Don't stress yourself too much, Aya. We'll work this out."

Those were the sweetest words he ever told me. But I felt bitter even to myself.

"I hope we really can, Tezuka."

Then I remembered what Fuji told me. _Don't give him the impression that you're giving up on yourself and on your relationship. _

He was about to hung up when I spoke up.

"Tezuka?"

"Yes?"

A pause.

"Promise me, whatever happens tomorrow, we'll still be together."

I could almost hear his heart beating rapidly on the other end of the line.

"I… I promise, Aya."

I smiled.

oooOooo

I felt the urge to call Fuji at once after that, feeling that I owe him that first victory. I did call him but was quite disappointed to know he wasn't home.

A machine answered me.

"Hello, this is Shuusuke Fuji. I'm sorry, but I'm quite busy right now. Please leave your message after the beep. Thank you."

_Beep._

"Hey, Shuusuke, it's me, Aya. Thank you for your advice. I think it's really starting to work."

oooOooo

I woke up early the next day, took a bath and got dressed in one of my favorite outfits. I guess I had this really big smile on my face because my mom beamed at me when she saw me.

"Good morning, sweetie," she greeted. "It seems that you're really happy today. Anything up?"

I smiled even more.

"Yup. Tezuka and I are going out today, Mom. And I have a feeling it would nice."

She looked out at the kitchen window.

"I must agree. The weather seems nice and sunny."

I started to eat my breakfast of sausage and toast.

"Yeah, finally, you'll be able to meet him, Mom. He's a pretty nice guy, you know. And handsome, too."

We both laughed at that as I felt my cheeks blushing a mild pink.

Then my mom turned a little bit serious.

"Aya, um, what do you think of James?"

I choked on my toast. She gave me a glass of water to tone me down.

"Honestly, Mom, I think he's nice. It's really up to you. If you like him, then I'll like him, too."

My mom smiled lovingly as she gave me a warm hug.

"Thank you, sweetie, I'm glad that you understand."

"It's nothing, Mom. I just hope you'll understand, too, when I say I'll only have one father – and that's Dad."

She frowned slightly but nodded just the same.

"Of course, sweetheart. I understand."

I didn't know for how long we talked about our 'lovelives' until a knock finally came unto our door. My heart suddenly started to pound against my chest.

"I'll get it," Mom said.

"Okay."

I finished my breakfast quickly and was just returning from the kitchen when I saw Mom leading Tezuka to the living room. He nodded his greeting at me.

"Hi," I replied.

My mom looked naughtily at us, laughed and said, "You were right, Ayashi. He's nice and handsome."

Tezuka and I blushed – I did because Mom exposed my thoughts about his appearance, and he did because he was so shy about people praising his appearance, especially the mother of his girlfriend.

Watching him try to keep his composure and blush at the same time, I laughed, too.

It was barely 8'oclock then, and my mom asked if we could stay a while. I nodded.

"Sure."

The phone rang then, and I went to get it. From the next room, I could see my mom laughing and Tezuka blushing again. I smiled. I think my mom really likes him.

I stayed on the phone for a few minutes (it was a call from one of my friends here in Germany) and when I got off, I noticed another person in the living room.

It was James.

I almost wanted to laugh. Is this a reunion of lovers or what? We're kinda funny, my mom and I.

I greeted James politely and he greeted back. I looked at the clock, and it was a quarter past nine. I announced that Tezuka and I had better get going. My mom nodded.

"Take care, sweetie," she called, as we got out the door. "Don't get my daughter lost, Tezuka dear."

I laughed her off and waved goodbye. I closed the door behind us.

I glanced at my companion.

"Hey, you're perspiring."

I got my hanky out of my pocket and wiped his temples lightly. His head jerked unintentionally.

I laughed at him.

"You seem tense, don't you?" I mocked.

He glared at me.

"So… where do we go next?"

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.**_

_**A/N: Thanks for the awesome replies, guys. I really appreciate them. Keep the reviews coming, alright? Comments/Suggestions are still very much welcome. -yoko no hime**_


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

"_**Walk Away"**_

* * *

He led me to the café we went to yesterday, and we found it crammed up with many people. He asked me if I wanted to transfer, that he knew a good restaurant not too far from there, and I said yes. We could enjoy some privacy.

We reached the restaurant (which was a French one) in less than an hour, but I was very much hungry then. I ordered my favorite French dish, but he just stared at me.

"What?"

He shook his head and made his order, too. When the waiter went away, he started staring at me again with those serious eyes.

"_Mou_, why are you looking at me like that!" I pouted at him. "I feel like I've done something wrong again."

He shook his head once more and said, "No, you didn't do anything wrong."

I didn't want to talk about that now. I wanted a lighter topic.

"How's your shoulder?"

He patted it lightly. "My doctor said it's going to be fine. Just a few months, and I'll be fully recovered."

"Great. I mean, they're missing you on the team."

"How's everybody doing there?"

"I don't know much," I said, shrugging. "I haven't called Takeshi yet."

"Your cousin has talent, you know. He just needs a little more motivation."

Aha. Fuji's word. _Motivation._

"Takeshi doesn't _just_ have talent; he _is_ a good player."

Our orders arrived and we talked about tennis a little more. He told me of his expectations on his team (particularly of Echizen) and how he felt that they would be able to win the finals.

I told him, "Yeah, but without you on the team, they lost like, twenty to fifty percent of their chance to bag the championships."

"Not really. With Echizen and Fuji on the team…"

Was it just me or did he sound resentful when he mentioned Fuji's name?

We didn't speak for the rest of the meal.

About an hour or so later, we were out in the open, walking and practically just enjoying being together. I noticed he was looking at something on my neck.

I un-did the necklace from my neck and held it out to him, smiling.

"You remember when you gave this to me, two months ago? I remember, it's the same day as today."

He gave me a nod which, I guess, told me he remembered. I pushed a little further.

"I remember, too, that you gave it to me without saying a word," I laughed. "Just like now."

It was more of a question than a declaration. I waited for him to speak.

"Ayashi, you know I am not very vocal."

I frowned and was about to answer him when someone running literally bumped into me, sending the necklace in my hand flying away.

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed.

Fate must have been against me because a crowd of people rushed in towards us. It didn't stop me from bending and leaning, trying to find my precious necklace.

"Aya, don't look for it anymore. There are too many people. You won't find it."

I sounded desperate when I protested. "No! It's here somewhere. I'm going to find it."

The rush of people became more intent, and I couldn't help bumping into other people or stepping on their feet. I felt embarrassed, but I just have to find that necklace. It was too important to me.

And then, Tezuka did I never thought he would do for me. He may have noticed people violently running into me, because he placed a protective arm around he shoulders, and the other, he kept outstretched to keep off other people.

I was touched, really, and I felt stupid and blushed.

"Thank you… Tezuka."

I could see a blush creeping into his pale cheeks as he nodded, and that was enough for me to stop my silly antics. I nodded, too.

"You're right, Tezuka. Maybe I shouldn't look for it anymore. I won't be able to find it, with so much people around."

"About time you realized," he said. Arms still in the same protective position, we walked out of the people's way.

We were about to cross the street when Tezuka stopped and bent down.

"What is it?" I asked.

He did not respond at once, instead, he picked something up and handed it to me. It was the necklace.

"Here," he said. "It must have been brought here by the human current a while back."

My heart beamed as I got it from him. I almost felt like crying. But I didn't have much time to do so.

He got the necklace back from me and without warning put it around my neck.

"Tezuka!" I said, surprised.

"Don't move."

Within a few seconds (of staring at his handsome face just a few inches from mine and blushing) he withdrew his hands from my neck, grabbed one of my hands instead, and led me across the street.

I wasn't really paying attention to where we were going – I was too busy musing over how sweet and nice the day was becoming. Maybe my mom had been right. I think it's going to be a fine day for us. In the back of my mind, I silently wished Mom and James luck for the day, too. I knew very well they deserved it.

Tezuka and I continued to stroll around the city all day, talking about something once in a while, but pretty much just enjoying each other's silent company. I used to scold him for being too quiet before, but now I realize that it isn't too bad after all.

It came to me that we haven't talked about our problems all day. Our topics just touched the lighter side of things – tennis, the parks, the food, the goodies sold on the streets. I was relieved. I guess I just didn't know what to say if we did.

I glanced at the big clock in the city square, and I found out it was 5 o'clock already. I didn't want to, but I knew I had to get back home.

I tugged at his arm lightly.

"Tezuka, I think I need to get home. Mom may be worrying."

He grunted his agreement and we walked to a nearby bus station. It was nearly rush hour, and it took us an hour to catch a bus that wasn't full yet.

We didn't talk for the rest of the trip. I had my head nestled on his shoulder as I gazed at the lovely city view outside the window. Once in a while I look at him, but he seemed locked up in his own trail of thoughts – somewhere I couldn't get to reach him. I was saddened at this distance, that although I was with him physically, his mind was always somewhere I had no permission to enter.

I sighed. _Oh well, maybe, we could work on that._

The ride took just thirty minutes, and in no time we were outside my mom's apartment, ready to say goodbye for the night. I smiled my sweetest smile at him.

"Tezuka, thank you. I had so much fun today. It felt really nice to be with you again."

"Hn."

I gave him a light hug, my arms wrapped around his lean middle, and my head resting on his chest. I could feel his uneven breathing. He's tense again. I chuckled slightly.

I pulled back and bid him goodnight. I was about to walk up to and enter the door when I suddenly remembered something. I was hesitant about it at first.

"Tezuka?"

"Yes?"

I bit my lip. I just didn't know why I had to ask it.

"What's with Sachiko? Why did you leave her in Japan?"

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I hate saying this over and over again. But I just have to. PoT isn't mine. :P_**

**_A/N: I think I like this chapter myself. Did Tezuka seem OOC to you? I just need to know :) Please let me know what you think. _**

**_ In other words, REVIEW PEOPLE! hehe - yoko no hime  
_**


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

"_**Walk Away"**_

* * *

Why, oh, why, of all the things I could have done that moment, did I ask him about Sachiko? I just felt like I have ruined one of the best days of my life.

"Tezuka, what's with Sachiko? Why did you leave her in Japan?"

His jaw stiffened and his tone was serious when he answered, "Some things are just not your business, Aya. And this is one of them."

Ouch. He did know how to break someone's heart, didn't he? Well, it was stupid for me to ask that question, though. But his words hurt.

My voice croaked as I tried hard not to cry. "I was… just asking… Tezuka."

I could see that he was trying to relax himself. He breathed deeply.

"I'm… sorry, Aya. I just…," he said, massaging his temples. "You really don't need to know."

I nodded.

"Goodnight," he said.

"Goodnight," I whispered back.

I turned and opened the door to the apartment. I closed the door behind me, but I still heard his footsteps as he walked away.

The apartment was dark when I came in. I guess Mom wasn't home yet. I walked silently up to my room.

Almost at once, I felt that I had to call Fuji then, for some reason my heart has been debating with.

I picked up the phone and dialed his number, and I was worried of being met by the answering machine again.

"Hello, this is Fuji Shuusuke speaking."

Whew! A 'live' Fuji at last.

"Shuusuke! It's me, Aya."

Maybe he was doing something then; he seemed preoccupied. It took him a while to register what I was saying.

"Oh, hi! Sorry, I'm just quite – preoccupied – right now…"

I was right.

"Oh, well, then, um, I guess you must finish off what you're doing. I'll call you later."

He seemed to snap back into attention. I was dying to know what distracted him this much.

"No! You don't have to. You have something in mind. Go on, tell me."

And so I told him about my date with Tezuka a while back, and I told him how I messed it up. He was silent all the while, and I was almost convinced that he wasn't paying attention.

But I was proven wrong. Fuji Shuusuke isn't that type of person.

"You know, Aya, it's not in the likes of Tezuka to get mad at small things like that. Maybe he's really got a reason to be keeping it from you."

"Yeah, but still… his reaction was just… terrible. I was just asking!"

"Aya, sometimes, we just have to understand. Without asking."

That shut me right up. I couldn't say anything more. He was right. The day went just fine, even without us talking about our indifferences. Why haven't I thought about that? Sometimes, my instincts drive me nuts. I'm too driven by my emotions.

And that often ruins things.

Had Fuji not noted it, I wouldn't realize I was crying.

"Don't cry, Aya. It's over and done with. You just have to move on."

I frowned. "I know that. But that's not what I'm crying about. I'm crying because I feel stupid of what I did."

He laughed. "Love always makes us feel stupid."

I tried to laugh too. "Yeah. It does."

I paused.

"Um, Shuusuke, what are you busy with?"

I could sense that he hesitated.

"It's nothing, really, Aya."

"Oh."

Okay, so here I am, asking those 'forbidden' questions again. Geez, why am I so inquisitive anyway?

"Are you upset?" he asked, worried, I guess. "Sorry. I assure you, it's nothing you should worry about."

At least he explains things better than Tezuka does.

"Thank you, Shuusuke, for your concern."

He was laughing again.

"I just don't want to see you upset, that's all."

We talked about a few more things, before we finally hung up. I was seriously conversing with him then, but out of the corner of my mind I couldn't help thinking about something.

I was wondering whom I would be better off with: Tezuka, or Fuji? Okay, so I know you'll be telling me how cruel that would be, considering that I _am_ with one of them. I know, it's unfair with regards to Tezuka, but the way that Fuji is making me feel nice and good about myself and things is making me think twice about it.

And I feel guilty about rejecting him yet he still remained nice to me. Like, nothing of that sort ever happened. What if…?

I decided that my thoughts were utterly corrupt and cruel (on Tezuka's part) and that I needed to get my mind off of them. I decided I should call up Takeshi, since I promised him I would.

_Ring. Ring._

"Hello, Momoshiro residence."

It was he who answered the phone.

"Takeshi!" I greeted enthusiastically, trying to forget my 'evil' thoughts.

I don't know, but, did he seem preoccupied too? What's wrong with these people?

"Ah, Cousin, is that you? Hey, what's up?"

I lied down on my soft bed, pulling the thin white covers up to my face. It was getting real cold in here.

"Nothing much. I found your _captain_ already."

I spoke as if the captain I was talking about wasn't a person.

"You found him? Eh, what happened?!"

He seemed really interested, so I told him all about it. Maybe I was starting to sound unhappy again, because when he spoke, he seemed really concerned.

"Hey, Cousin. I, uh, you know I don't really have much to say on these matters, but… please just try to understand captain."

Even Takeshi, who's a year younger than I am, knows how to handle it better than I do.

"In the team, I almost always feel that way, too. Since Captain and I aren't that close, there are lots of things he doesn't say to me. One day, I'll attend practice and then I find out he did this or he said that! I don't really ask anymore, I just try to understand him. And I think it's better off that way."

I really appreciate Takeshi's advice, since it was not his usual self to make these serious advices, especially to someone older than he is, like me, but I felt tired of talking about the subject. I presumed that maybe, tomorrow, when I wake up, I will be able to get it over with. So I decided to ask a different question.

"Hey, Takeshi, thank you for the advice. But, you know, if I may ask, what are you busy with? As in now?"

He paused and pondered on the answer for a while. Then it hit him.

"Oh, that! I forgot to tell you, we have our exams this week."

I shot bolt upright on my bed.

"What?!"

I could almost see his brows furrow quizzically.

"Uh, Cousin, exams? Don't tell me you forgot about them?"

Well, partly, since Tezuka and I took our exams earlier than they did, because of our going to Germany. Our flight meant missing the final exams, so we had to take it earlier than the others. I guess we will be back before the junior high graduation.

Which means…

"Fuji's taking his exams, too?"

I could sense Takeshi was still confused.

"Of course. He's probably reviewing for them right now."

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I don't own PoT. Geez._**

**_A/N: Hey, hey, hey! What's wrong with you people? Review!!! hehe. Never mind. Just read it._**


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

"_**Walk Away"**_

* * *

I didn't call Fuji for the rest of the week, since I thought of it as punishment to myself for distracting him in his studies. If Fuji fails the finals this year (which will be a first, if ever) it would be my fault. And the rest of the 'Fuji fanclub' (which practically means half the population of women _and _men on earth) will spend their lives hunting me down.

I didn't meet up with Tezuka since then, too, which gave me a lot of time to think about things. I decided that what Fuji and I have need not be taken a level higher (or deeper), although I owe him a lot in keeping myself intact and sane all this time. I realized that I have to stick with Tezuka no matter what, not just because I love him, but because he was the one I chose to be with.

The only person I called and talked to for the rest of the week was Takeshi, but our conversations were limited to only a few minutes, because he, too, had to study for his exams. Although our conversations were indeed cut short, I was happy because, at least, I had someone to talk to and keep me from breaking down. And Takeshi has always been number one on my list for that.

It had been barely a week since I left Japan for Germany, and now here I am, instead of enjoying the sunny and bright outdoors, sulking around day and night in my room. My only visitor was my mom, whom I am so much thankful to.

My time alone gave us time to talk about things. One night she came home with this really big smile on her face – and with a ring on her finger.

I was shocked.

"Well, Mom! Wow! What could I say? Congratulations!"

She hugged me tight. "Thanks, sweetheart. I want you to be there on that special day, okay?"

I nodded. I really was happy for her. And I wished I could be, too… for myself.

"Oh, and don't forget to invite Tezuka, too, hmm, Aya? I really would like him to come."

I bit my lip to keep them from shaking. "Um, sure, Mom. When's the wedding going to be?"

She seemed to be dancing while climbing up the stairs to her room. "James and I have to sort things out first. You just wait, Aya."

I nodded and smiled as she disappeared happily into her room.

I was in my nightgown then already, but I wasn't yet sleepy. I went into the kitchen and made myself a glass of milk to help me relax, and turned on the tv but found nothing good to watch.

I was almost growing sleepy when the doorbell sounded and woke me up with a start. Not really wanting to go out and get it (since it was cold), I ran up the stairs into Mom's room, but found her sound asleep already. I had no choice now, didn't I?

I walked up to my room and got a thick wool jacket and put it around me. After that, I ran back down again and went to the door.

The doorbell rang again.

"Coming!"

I opened the door of my mom's apartment and walked to the gate leading to the sidewalk. Someone was shivering in the cold, bathed in the snow-like moonlight.

I opened the metal gate. "Tezuka?"

He turned to face me, pulling his sweater close to his body, nodding. Seeing him very pale now, I started to panic and led him straight back to the apartment without another word.

When we had entered the apartment, I put his jacket on the rack and turned on the heater. He rubbed his hands vigorously.

"You okay, Tezuka?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Would you like a mug of coffee, or tea?"

He glanced at the clock on our living room wall. It was barely eleven o'clock in the evening.

"I'd rather have tea, if you don't mind."

Without bothering to remove my own jacket, I went straight into the kitchen to make him a cup of steaming hot tea, wondering silently to myself what brought him here at this time of the night. I returned to the living room a few minutes later, with the cup on a platter in my hands.

He was still rubbing his hands together.

"Here," I said, placing the cup and the platter on the table.

"Thanks," he muttered, lifting the cup to his lips.

I sat down beside him. I did not speak a word until I saw that he was not cold anymore.

When he did so, I began.

"How long have you been there, Tezuka, out in the cold?"

He shrugged. "Thirty minutes, approximately."

Thirty minutes! I blushed. He had been waiting there that long?

When he saw my blush, his cheeks brightened with the same tinge of warmth. He cleared his throat and looked away.

"Why were you there anyway? It's the dead of the night already! What's wrong?" I asked.

He took a sip of his tea again. I guess he was tense.

"I wanted to apologize for what happened a few days ago."

Was he talking about the 'Sachiko incident'? Yeah, I think he was.

"Oh, that…"

He brought down his cup and looked me straight in the eye.

"I'm really sorry, Aya. But the matters concerning Sachiko and her not joining me here in Germany are not matters that would – _should_ – concern us."

I gave him a small sincere smile.

"I know, Tezuka. It was I who overreacted. I understand now. But thank you, though, for explaining."

He nodded.

"Where's my jacket?" he asked, looking around.

I pointed at the rack near the door.

"Why? Are you going already?"

He shook his head and stood up. He approached the rack and got something out of its pocket.

Was it…? My heart skipped a beat.

He came back to the living room with something enclosed in his fist. He came up to me and opened it in front of me.

It was a ring.

I almost found it hard to breathe.

"Tezuka, what…?!"

He blushed and took his hand away. I frowned.

"I didn't say I didn't like it. But… what for?"

I grabbed his fist and forced it open. I got the ring from him and put in on my finger.

"You're not asking me to marry you, are you?" I joked.

He glared at me. "Of course not."

"Then, what for?" I asked. I admired the ring as it shone on my finger. It seemed to fit perfectly.

"It is a part of the set of the necklace I gave you. I just thought… you would like it…"

I didn't let him finish his sentence. I flung my arms around his middle and thanked him happily.

"Thank you, Tezuka. I really like it."

He nodded uncomfortably and pulled away. I chuckled.

"Aya, I have something to ask of you."

I decided to play around further.

"Well, you seem in luck, Kunimitsu, because I am in a pretty good mood today. Go on, what do you want to ask of me?"

He hesitated. He pushed his glasses closer to his eyes.

"I…

I want you to go back to Japan."

I was scandalized.

"What?!"

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I'm starting to tire on saying this. I do not own PoT. How sad. XD_**

**_A/N: I'm starting to near the last chappie guys! I need your feedback. Please? _**

_**Yeah, in short, review. :P Till next time.**_


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

"_**Walk Away"**_

* * *

If there was something about Tezuka Kunimitsu that I did not (and probably would not) understand, it was his attitude of the 'extremes'. See, he can make me really happy in one swift moment and take it all back in an instant.

Such, unfortunately, was the case now.

"You want me to what?!" I gasped.

He moved his head to the other side impatiently.

"I said I want you to go back to Japan."

I didn't understand any of it.

"But why?"

He shook his head. "I need to go."

He turned to the door and reached for the knob. I grabbed him by the shirt.

"Answer me. Why?!"

He pulled away my hand that was restraining him.

"I don't want you to wait for me anymore, Aya. I want you to go home."

I was getting really angry now.

"But why? I need to know why!!" I tried hard not to shout. I heard my mom open the door to her room upstairs. I started to hiss in his ears.

"You're going to tell me why, Tezuka Kunimitsu, or I'm not going to let you leave this place."

He hissed back.

"I leave whenever I want to leave, Aya. And if you don't want to do what I'm saying, it doesn't concern me anymore."

I glared at him.

"What are you trying to point out?"

He paused.

"That I'm not going to be with you anymore. Let's break up."

oooOooo

One thing that I have learned in my whole relationship with Tezuka was to never suggest a break up in the midst of a fight, because for all we know, it just might happen.

I cursed myself for having asked the last question before he broke up with me and left.

"_What are you trying to point out?"_

It was a stupid question, and I regret having ever said it.

I felt the need to call Fuji again that instant, because it was in instances like these when I feel I needed him the most.

_But the exams…_

Oh, forget those damned exams! I need to call him right this minute!

And so, even if I felt guilty doing so, I dialed his number on my phone.

_Ring. Ring._

Oh, please, Fuji, pick up the phone!

_Ring. Ring._

Damnit!

I was on the verge of crying, throwing the phone and throwing a fit when finally someone picked up the phone.

"Hello, this is Fuji Shuusuke speaking."

My tears spilled uncontrollably when I heard his voice.

Even in between my sobs, he knew my voice so well.

"Pardon me, Aya, is that you? Why are you crying? Is something wrong?"

I sniffed.

"Shuusuke… Tezuka… he… me…we…"

It took me a while to finally get my sentences straight, and before I finally told him clearly what had happened between Tezuka and I.

His voice was calm and serious.

"Ah, so you two broke up."

I nodded.

"And I really don't understand why. It just happened so… fast."

There was a pause. Maybe he was thinking deeply.

"Say, Aya, would you rather have things over in an instant or kill you softly over a long period of time?"

I realized what he was trying to say. Had Tezuka not told me so now, I would still be hanging on to the false hope that we were together until who knows when. So, is he saying I be thankful for it?

"It's painful, just the same," I protested.

He sighed. "Yes, it's painful, either way. But that's just the way it is. We can't really choose whether to include pain in our lives or not; but we can choose which way we would like to take it. Accept it now, Aya, or hurt later. You have to make a choice."

I was silent for a bit.

If I had to make a choice now…

"I'm sorry, Shuusuke, if you have to always explain obvious things to me. I feel like I'm being a big hindrance to you."

To my surprise, he chuckled.

"Are you talking about the exams?" he said. "Look, Momo told me. It's okay, you know. I got by just fine."

"Yeah, but still. You could have spent the whole week preparing for your exams, but because of me, you didn't. It was very selfish of me."

I could sense he was smiling. "You know what I like a lot about you, Aya, is that you always admit your faults. Some people don't have the guts to do that."

I sighed. Fuji always has his way of making me feel better. And I told him just that.

"Thank you," I added.

He paused.

"I think I deserve much more than a 'thank you'. Probably an 'I love you too' would do?"

My heart began to race and a blush was starting to creep up on my cold cheeks. This guy, he always makes my heart beat so fast! If I develop some kind of heart disease, it would have to be because of him.

I could hear him laughing hard now.

"You're evil, Shuusuke."

"Sorry, sorry! It was a joke, Aya. But if you would make it real…"

He was teasing again. How can he joke about his own feelings like this? I'm starting to wonder if Fuji Shuusuke is indeed a normal person.

"_Che_!" I said, pouting my lips.

He stayed about laughing for a few more moments, until we suddenly fell all silent. I decided to break it.

"Shuusuke, you told me I have to make a choice…"

His urged me to continue.

"Go on, Aya."

I took a really deep breath.

"I…

I'm going back to Japan."

oooOooo

"Are you really sure about this, Aya?" my mom asked me with concern in her eyes.

We were inside the Germany International Airport departure area, getting me ready to go back to Japan. I had decided just a few nights ago that I would go back, not because Tezuka asked me to, but because I chose to. Fuji did tell me to make a choice, didn't he?

And now we were inside the airport, ready to say goodbye.

I nodded my head in response to my mom's question.

"I'm sure, Mom."

She nodded, too. She placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Take care of yourself, honey. Call me, okay?"

I paused.

"Mom, I'm sorry I wouldn't be here on your wedding day."

She pressed her hand firmly on my shoulder.

"Don't you worry, dear. James and I will do just fine. I'll send you a video of it when it's done with."

I smiled at her and nodded.

"Thank you, Mom."

Tears were edging her eyes as she smiled back. She hugged me tight.

"Take care, Aya. Don't get yourself hurt all over again."

Her last statement made the tears spill from my eyes. _Darn it, I told myself I wouldn't cry anymore._

She kissed my forehead swiftly as the voice over the speaker told the passengers it was time to go.

"Bye, Mom."

"Goodbye, Aya."

oooOooo

I think the flight took quite many hours, or was it because of my desire to get home immediately that made the clock seem to stop longer than it was supposed to.

But when I finally did, the first two persons I saw waiting for me in the airport were Takeshi and his mom. In a matter of few seconds I found myself running up towards them.

I practically threw my luggage on the marble floor and flew my arms around my Aunt, until I found myself crying. Very hard.

My dear aunt hushed me until I calmed down, after which I wiped my tears and gave my cousin a hug.

"It's going to be okay, Cousin," he whispered as he patted my head lightly.

It felt as though I haven't heard his voice for a century.

"Thank you, Takeshi. I missed you."

His hug became tighter.

"_Ne, _I missed you, too, Cousin."

oooOooo

Finally, we were back at the Momoshiro residence, where the Seigaku regulars and some of my friends from school were holding a comeback party for me.

Takeshi was bragging about the new sneakers I bought for him, and he wouldn't stop talking about it.

I laughed him off.

I suddenly realized I haven't seen Fuji yet, and I decided to look for him around the house. But, to my dismay, I couldn't find him.

I approached Eiji.

"Hey, Aya!" he greeted. "Thank you for the toothpaste. I really like it!"

I just laughed at his queer hobby and waved the topic off.

"You're welcome, Eiji. But, say, have you seen Shuusuke yet?"

Eiji furrowed his brows.

"_Ie, _didn't he tell you? He said he would be late."

I nodded my head slowly.

"Oh, is that so? But, um, do you know where he is?"

Eiji shook his head.

"No, I'm sorry, Aya. Much as I would like to tell you, but he did not inform me."

I nodded my head sadly.

"Don't worry, Aya. It's not in the likes of Fuji to hang around with other women when one is right here waiting for him."

He nudged me playfully at the elbows. I blushed.

"_Mou_! I didn't say that!"

Eiji laughed.

"Ha ha! No, but seriously, he'll come. Don't you worry, Aya."

Just then, someone came in by the front door and Takeshi greeted him aloud.

"Ah, Fuji-sempai! About time you arrived!"

I turned around. It was Fuji, indeed.

But who was he with?

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own PoT.**_

_**A/N: T'was a very long chapter. Please review.**_


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

"_**Walk Away"**_

* * *

It was Fuji, indeed. But he was with someone else. I peered in closer.

I was shocked.

It was Sachiko.

Fuji caught sight of me and gave me a light hug, which I had no energy to return. Why did I suddenly feel like something had stabbed me from within? Seeing him with another girl… particularly Sachiko…

Eiji looked at me thoughtfully. I pulled away from Fuji's hug.

I faced Sachiko with a heavy heart. I tried hard not to hate her.

"Hi," she greeted me.

I nodded my acknowledgement of her presence and went back beside Takeshi as he announced that the food was ready and we could now eat. I entertained the other visitors.

Fuji may have sensed my tension towards him, because he did not approach me again. I bit my lip.

_Just why did you have to arrive at my party with her? _I thought bitterly to myself.

Was I… jealous?

I took a glass of cherry punch from the counter and sat on a bench in the garden by myself. I felt the cool breeze kiss my face.

Then I heard someone approaching me. I half-hoped it was Fuji. We really needed to talk.

It was Sachiko.

"Aya-san?" she said in a tiny voice. "May I sit down beside you?"

I shifted my position on the bench to accommodate her. But still I said nothing. I didn't feel like I had anything to say to her at all. I stirred my cherry punch.

"Aya, I know you hate me for being here."

I won't be a hypocrite. I did.

"And arriving with Fuji isn't just the way you expected me to come."

_I didn't even expect you to be here._

"It was nothing, really. You shouldn't be worried, Aya. Fuji and I aren't dating or anything."

"I didn't say that," I pointed out, sounding bitter even to my very ears.

"No, you didn't, but your eyes say so just the same. I assure you, _we _aren't _dating_."

I took a sip of my drink.

"So, why did you come?"

Did someone put alcohol in my drink? I'm starting to feel really dizzy.

"It's about… Tezuka."

I really wished that someone did, so I could faint and thus have an excuse not to hear the rest of what she had to say.

"What about him?"

She hesitated, tucking stray hair behind her ear.

"Fuji told me. This was the reason why we arrived here together. He said you were wondering why I didn't come to Germany with Tezuka. Knowing Tezuka, he didn't tell you the reason why."

I drank some more. _Come on, make me faint or something. Anything._

"So, I decided I might as well be the one to tell you. It was my choice – not to come, that is."

Fuji's word again. _Choice. _Did he suddenly turn himself into a walking dictionary? Everything he said seemed stuck into my head.

"I chose to leave him alone, because that was what he desired. He isn't one who is inclined to this kind of 'commitment'."

I almost wanted to agree with her.

"So, Aya, I know he loves you, and you love him… I don't want to stand in between…"

I brought down the glass from my lips and looked at her.

"Sachiko, it's over. Tezuka and I aren't together anymore."

She seemed shocked.

"Didn't he tell you?"

She shook her head lightly.

"Um… no…"

Suddenly, I started to feel pity for this girl. Tezuka really has a habit of startling women, hasn't he?

I placed my hand sympathetically on hers.

"Sachiko, I'm sorry. I thought… you already knew."

She shook her head and smiled.

"No, that's okay. Tezuka is really a stubborn guy. Wait until I give him a piece of my mind later."

I didn't know, but I started to laugh. We had something in common after all, Sachiko and I. I think I'm starting to like her now. She joined in the laughing.

"Yeah, he's a pretty stubborn one. He drives me crazy sometimes," I said.

She nodded as she chuckled softly. _So demure, so polite, _I thought. _Maybe why Tezuka can't seem to forget her._

"You know, I used to be really insecure of you, Sachiko," I blurted out.

She gave me a look of surprise.

"Really?" she breathed.

"Yeah," I replied. "Because you're just so pretty, so polite… so not me." I added with a laugh.

"I used to be insecure of you, too," she said, laughing in. "You're energetic, you attract attention… you're so full of life. So not me, either."

I laughed at her. "That isn't much to be insecure about. I felt like I had the world's biggest beauty queen as a rival. There was just no way I could win."

She gave me a confused expression. "So you're really giving up on him?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Yeah, I guess. Especially now that I realized how _deserving_ my rival is."

She was silent.

"Thank you, Sachiko. I know you helped a lot in keeping my relationship intact. But I guess now is your turn to build your own. Be happy."

She gripped my hand.

"Aya, but – "

I waved my hand at her.

"Don't mind me, Sachiko. I'm going to be just fine."

She smiled, finally.

"I think so, too, Aya. Because there's another Prince waiting for you, right there."

She turned her head back to the house. From the glass window on the wall, I saw Fuji and Oishii talking. I blushed. He just looked so handsome.

"See?" Sachiko told me. "I think you should talk to him. He was worried about you giving him the cold shoulder a while back."

* * *

_**Disclaimer: For the nth time, I do not own PoT!! Yep, I sound bitter even to my own ears. Hehe**_

_**A/N: Okay, I was supposed to compress the ending in this chapter, but I thought not. :P I'm done with the last chapter, but I'm not satisfied with it so it's still subject to change. I need FEEDBACK, people. :) **_


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

"_**Walk Away"**_

* * *

I couldn't wait for the Graduation Ball to arrive. Since my return about a month ago, it was the only thing that did not leave my mind. Well, okay, aside from Fuji. But he's practically the reason why I can't stop thinking about it anyway. 

See, we haven't really seen and talked to each other lately. The last time I spoke to him was over the phone back when I was still in Germany. I don't know, but I just can't get myself to talk to him right now.

I was musing to myself in my room when Takeshi came barging in. I didn't understand the reaction on his face. Was it mixed happiness and worry? Eh, he's weird sometimes.

"What's up?" I asked.

He was silent for awhile.

"It's Captain, Cousin. Tezuka-buchou has come back."

I gasped.

oooOooo

They were holding a welcome-back party for Tezuka in the Seigaku Tennis Club locker room, just as they have done for me, although with much less visitors. Some of the members of the other school tennis clubs were there, too.

I arrived really late with Takeshi then, because we had to run an errand for his mom. When we arrived, they had already started the buffet, and were talking nonstop with each other like they were the ones who went to Germany.

Tezuka was silently standing in one corner of the room with Sachiko, who caught sight of me and waved. He must have been surprised at Sachiko and I and our newfound acquaintance.

I nodded my head to no one in particular and smiled. Sachiko whispered something in Tezuka's ear and approached me. She took my hands and led me outside.

"Aya," she told me, "I know you haven't spoken to each other just yet, but you have to settle this. Even if you're not together anymore, at least say a proper goodbye or something. I mean, you could still be friends, right?"

I sighed and nodded.

She sighed, too. "Aya, tell me, if you're not ready, then don't do it. I'll understand."

I shook my head.

"No, Sachiko. I'm quite ready for this."

She gave me a soft smile.

"Thank you," she said. "Wait here. I'll call him."

With that she went back inside the locker room. A few moments later a rather dazed Tezuka came out and walked up to me. My heart was racing beneath my chest.

From his place near the door, I could see Fuji conversing with Sachiko, but he was definitely looking at us. Sachiko gave him a small pat on the shoulder, whispered something, and led him away.

I gulped. Then I faced him.

"Hi," I said. I could sense he was just as uneasy as I am.

He nodded his greeting.

"How's your injury?"

He did not answer the way I had wanted him to. But then, this was Tezuka, and he's unpredictable.

"Aya, I know I've left you hanging back there in Germany…"

I looked him in the eye. "Go on, I'm listening."

"The reason why I told you to go back to Japan… is because my therapy is going to be long. I would have to stay there for longer than what you think – what we think. I just… didn't want you hanging unto something really… uncertain."

"But it seems as though I didn't do the explaining the right way," he continued.

I gave a short laugh.

"It seems you got it right, there, Tezuka. But honestly, it's okay with me now.."

He stared at me like I had gone mad.

"No, really. I understand you."

For the first time since I have known him, I started to talk openly about everything – how I think I understood his not being inclined to 'romantic' commitment, how I understood his medical conditions, how I appreciate everything he had done to make me happy, everything he had done to try to keep the relationship intact.

"Really, now, Tezuka. I would like to thank you for making me happy while I was by your side."

I felt warm tears creeping up into my eyes.

"I think we made a good couple, honestly. But maybe we weren't just the 'best' for each other. Do you get my point?"

He nodded seriously at me.

I gave a small laugh as the tears came running down my cheeks. I wiped them with the back of my hand.

"I'm sorry, Aya," he said, as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I clung on to his arms, sobbing hard.

"Thank you, Tezuka…" was all I could say in between muffled sobs.

"You're welcome," he whispered back.

It was an awkward parting, because of the usual goodbyes, we were endlessly thanking each other amidst my sobs.

When we finally pulled back, I knew that it was definitely over. _We _were definitely over.

I wiped my tears with the hanky he offered me. I laughed at how silly I probably now looked.

"Sorry I had to mess up your party like this," I joked. "You better go back inside. _She_'s waiting for you."

I smiled my truest smile at him. He nodded.

"You better stop crying and go back, too. Someone's waiting for you, too."

He waited for my reply.

I shook my head.

"I can't… just yet, Tezuka. Not now."

I felt like some ditsy girl trying to make herself 'special', but I just didn't have the guts to talk to Fuji just yet.

Tezuka nodded at me.

"Alright. I'll tell him. Take care, Aya."

I smiled and turned to leave. I wiped my tears one last time.

_Fuji, _I thought, _If you could just wait for me…_

And then I walked away.

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own PoT.**_

_**A/N: Nope, this is not the end, people. But I would really appreciate feedback from you. Thank you for the support!**_


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

"_**Walk Away"**_

* * *

_The Final Chapter_

* * *

At last! The Grad ball arrived!

Everyone was at the Seigaku General Assembly Hall, in their best dresses and suits. I noticed everyone tried to look their best that night, even those who wouldn't exactly do it had they not been in the ball itself.

My gaze landed first on the very handsome Tezuka in a gorgeous black suit and tie, and whose arm was linked to Sachiko, wearing a lovely yellow and white short dress, gaining the most head-turning looks from the men inside the hall. I could see Tezuka frowning despite himself. Sachiko caught my eye and winked.

_Thank God they're happy, _I thought. _They really deserved each other._

I caught sight of the Seigaku 'tennis boys' next. Kaidoh was exquisitely handsome tonight, wearing a rather grayish suit and tie, and his silly bandana nowhere in sight. I smiled as I saw Eiji in a maroon suit (without the tie) which matched his lively smile. Then I saw the very 'professional-looking' Inui in his glasses and blue suit and tie, and Oishi in a white 'wedding-like' outfit. I chuckled softly to myself. These boys had class.

And speaking of class, who would forget my very 'classy' cousin Takeshi in his pink long-sleeved shirt beneath a dark navy blue suit jacket, and black slacks, not to mention his arm linked to the doll-looking Tachibana An, in her baby pink doll dress.

I noticed as the very _kawaii_ Echizen Ryoma stepped nonchalantly in the room, looking somewhat like a miniature Tezuka in his black open suit jacket and black pants. I made a mental note to approach and hug him later.

I passed by a large mirror-like window in the hall, and I stopped and gazed softly at my own reflection. I wore this black mini-dress that reached a little above my knees, and my hair was tied into a neat bun on top of my head.

I was still musing about myself when I caught sight of a familiar figure stepping into the room. My jaw dropped open.

It was the ever good-looking Fuji Shuusuke in a white long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled slightly up to an area below his elbow, and the first three buttons of the shirt left open. I saw a simple and shiny long necklace hanging perfectly on his fair skin.

He had his black suit jacket folded neatly and hanging on his left arm. I couldn't help it; I blushed with just the mere sight of him. He was breathtaking, really.

I moved away from the mirror and smoothened out my dress as I started walking. I literally bumped into my cousin when I did so.

"Oops, sorry," I said, looking up.

He was beaming mischievously at me. I blushed even more.

"You saw him walk into the room, didn't you, Cousin?" he teased. "I can see you're getting all flimsy again."

I kicked his shin.

"Shut up, Takeshi," I said, glaring at him.

"Ow," he moaned, rubbing his left knee. "I was joking! I just bought these pants, you know!"

I smirked. "Oh, yeah? To impress An, if you ask me."

He frowned.

"She's been taken away by her obsessive brother, actually," he said. "Anyway, why don't you go and talk to him? Fuji-sempai's been wondering, really, why you haven't been talking to him since you came back."

I jerked my head towards the other direction, closing my eyes. "_Ne, _it doesn't matter if I do or do not."

I opened my eyes and when I did, I saw Fuji (looking at me) and I jerked my head away, blushing. I must have looked really stupid, because Takeshi could have rolled on the floor with his laughter.

"Honestly, Cousin," he said, gasping for breath amidst his laughter (and my annoyance). "you're acting like a cute little schoolgirl."

I glared at him. I was about to kick his knee again when he called out, "_Oi! _Fuji-sempai!"

I gave a small squeak and ran the other way. I was almost worried that I left my shoe behind. Good thing, I didn't, though. Whew.

From my place near the buffet table I saw Takeshi rolling with laughter again. I made a mental note to myself to give him a piece of my mind when we get home. For now, I need…

I caught sight of a glass of strawberry punch on the counter and was about to get it when I saw another hand reaching out for it.

_Oh my gosh!!_

It was Fuji.

"Hey," he greeted, giving me a broad smile.

"H-Hey," I said, shakily, retrieving my hand from the glass.

He hesitated and then withdrew his hand, too. He looked around for another glass of punch, took it and gave the first one to me. I blushed.

"T-thanks," I muttered, drinking its contents nervously.

_Calm down, Aya. Relax._

I closed my eyes as I drank some more.

"I heard you were running away from me," he said, suddenly.

I _almost _spat the drink on the floor.

I looked up, my face the same shade as the strawberry punch.

"I am not!" I said, my voice squeaking despite myself.

_Damn that Takeshi and his big mouth._

He laughed before he, too, drank some of his punch.

"I'm… I'm not running away," I said, stirring the remaining contents of my drink in my glass. "It's just that…"

He was listening intently.

"I'm just not ready to talk yet."

I half-expected him to ask something like "Why not?" or "How come?" But this was Fuji we were talking about, and it's not in his likeness to be as interfering as others would have been.

"Oh, okay."

I looked at him. "It's okay with you?"

He shrugged. "Why not? At least now you're speaking to me. It doesn't matter anymore."

He drank the rest of his drink in one gulp and was about to turn and leave when I forced myself to speak.

_Tell him!_

I closed my eyes.

"It's because… I'm starting to feel this weird thing whenever I'm near you! Like… I can't stop thinking about you…"

There was a pause.

I opened one eye. He was laughing.

"Is that it?" he asked, chuckling. "I mean, is that _all_?"

I frowned. "Hey, it's not that simple! It's … complicated, too, you know!"

His smile relaxed. "I know. I get that feeling around you, too."

I blinked. And blushed. _Was he serious?_

He gave me a smile that I felt he had so long ago reserved for me.

"Didn't I tell you that I love you? Well, that feeling has never changed since the day that it had first dawned me."

I gripped the glass so hard that I felt I might break it.

"And… I don't say things I don't completely mean."

The truth hit me at last. He had been waiting for me all this time.

I bit my lip.

"I'm sorry if it took me this long to realize," I said. I placed the half-empty glass back on the table. "That I like you, that is."

His face brightened. I have never seen him more handsome before. I smiled sheepishly.

"And that you were the one reserved for me."

He laughed.

"That's cheesy," he commented.

I laughed with him.

"Yeah, really cheesy. You've been guilty of it, too."

He laughed even louder. The music seemed to stop.

He took my hands in his.

"I love you."

I smiled.

"I love you, too."

I hugged him tight. I almost felt like I was then giving him the hug that he had so long ago deserved but that I had denied from him. But not anymore. Never anymore.

oooOooo

The Grad Ball may have ended, but the memories of that special night will always remain in me. Tezuka and Sachiko were awarded as the 'Couple of the Night', while the unsuspecting Kaidoh turned out to be the 'Best Dressed' (I actually was the one who nominated him for that one).

I didn't really care that Fuji and I didn't win any award that night, because the jealous looks of every girl in the campus was an award enough. Ha ha. No, honestly, I was really happy, just being with him. No other award would ever compare to that.

After our Junior High School Graduation, Tezuka went back to Germany to continue his treatment, but this time, he left with Sachiko. They would often call us, telling us of the latest development in Tezuka's therapy. I couldn't wait to see them both again.

Fuji and I and Eji, Oishi and Inui entered the same high school, and we were followed by Takeshi and Kaidoh a year after. Echizen followed the next year, and soon, it felt as though we were back in Seigaku again.

As what was expected, the boys joined the school's tennis club and made it as regulars. Fuji became the captain of the team, and Oishi assumed the position of vice-captain again.

With his becoming a captain, Fuji and I rarely had time to date and go out, so I just enjoyed staying in the courts and watching them, feeling happy despite myself.

For three years, we stayed like that, and now we were two months from graduating again.

I wouldn't have put it better when I say, this is the first time I had felt in years the goodness of walking away. It couldn't feel any better than this.

_**I'm gonna remember you,**_

_**You're gonna remember me**_

It was just about time for their practice to end, and I caught him looking at me. I smiled broadly. He smiled back.

"Practice dismissed," he called.

He approached me.

Yes, it couldn't feel any better than this.

_**- OWARI -**_


End file.
